My Boss, The Super Hero
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Penelope Garcia's reaction to Hotch's injuries post ep "Nameless, Faceless". Written in response to Kavi Leighanna and Sienna27's Televison Prompt Challenge #7 - Bewitched: "My Boss, The Teddy Bear". Please read & review. Morgan/Garcia


**_Author's Note: Thanks to Kavi Leighanna and Sienna27 for putting up this wonderful Television Prompt Challenge...Ideas are just endless. As always, please read and review. This is my first Morgan/Garcia solo piece. Hope you enjoy it! As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds._**

**My Boss, The Super Hero**

**Prompt: Bewitched: "My Boss, The Teddy Bear**

"There you are, Mama!" Morgan huffed exasperatedly as he found her familiar blonde and pink head buried in her hand sitting in a small alcove of St. Sebastian Hospital. "I was a heartbeat away from putting out an APB on you, Baby Girl," he chastised, striding toward her. "Where've you been?"

Quickly swiping at the gathered tears in her eyes with shaking hand, she forced a bright smile to her face. "Well, you found me, Stud! I just came from checking on our resident Boy Wonder."

"How is he?" Morgan asked, sliding into the seat beside her and dropping a casual arm around her shoulders.

"Well," Penelope said, swallowing the lump of emotion clogging her throat, "he's got a helluva boo boo on his right leg, but he'll live. Gonna be on crutches for a few weeks though. You're gonna be kicking in all those doors solo for about a month."

Nodding, Derek grinned, "I think I can handle that, Mama. Small price to pay for Reid's life."

"Yeah, I'll second that emotion," Pen nodded, sweeping a tissue across her nose.

Casting her a sidelong glance, Derek asked, "You been in there to see Hotch yet?"

Biting her glossy lower lip, Pen shook her head mutely.

"Talk to me, Baby Girl," Morgan urged quietly, nudging her.

"I don't think I can, Derek," Pen whispered. "I don't think I can see him like he is now. He's HURT! I mean, he's really, really hurt!"

"The docs say he's gonna be fine, Angel," Derek reminded her.

Shaking her head firmly, Pen ground out, "This isn't the way these kind of things are supposed to go down, LoveBunny! The Boss Man is like Superman. He takes care of ALL of us…he's supposed to be bullet proof."

"He was…he got stabbed, Baby Doll," Morgan tried to quip.

Jerking her head to face him, Pen narrowed her eyes filled with unshed tears, "NOT FUNNY, Derek Morgan!"

Squeezing her comfortingly, Derek nodded, "I know, Mama. But he's gonna be FINE. We're gonna get him out of here and then we're gonna do what we do. We're gonna hunt down this Foyet son of a bitch and slam his ass behind bars."

"We did that once before, Derek…didn't work out so well for us," Pen grumbled.

"We'll GET him, Penelope," Derek promised.

Wiping her eyes again, Penelope drew in a shuddery breath. "We have to! Hotch…he's the best of us. The one that always takes care of us. God!" she growled. "Is THIS how you guys felt when I got shot. Cause I gotta say this sucks!"

Chuckling slightly, Morgan nodded. "'Fraid so, Mama," Derek said quietly, swallowing as he remembered the overwhelming fear he'd felt after he'd found out about his baby girl…the sorrow…the powerlessness.

"I wanna see him…Hotch, that is…I just don't know if I trust myself not to lose it, yet." Sighing, Penelope looked at Morgan and said, "Do you realize that at one point today, I was the only one that knew what was happening on both sides of the fence. Emily and Hotch vs. you and the rest of the team. I really thought I'd lose my mind."

"Em told me," Derek nodded. "You did a good job, Mama. And, baby you're the only one that could have done it. You're our anchor, Baby Girl. That beautiful woman that keeps us all afloat."

"I felt like a fraud. All I wanted to do was crawl under my desk with my troll dolls and hide," Pen muttered.

"But you didn't. You kept us all swimming in the right direction," Morgan said firmly. "Just like you always do."

Glancing up at him, Pen smiled. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

"Because I'm so pretty?" Derek grinned.

"Nope."

"My charm?" he asked hopefully.

"Uh uh. It's because you're the only one that can feed me a load of shit and actually make me enjoy it," she said, patting his face.

"Ouch, Mama. That just hurt!" Morgan said, feigning pain.

"You'll live. Come on, if I'm gonna do this, you're doing it with me," she ordered, tugging him toward the door toward Hotch's room.

**FINIS**


End file.
